fiction_of_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwight (TV Series)
'''Dwight '''is a former antagonist and main character in ''AMC's The Walking Dead. ''He is a former high ranking member of the Saviors who eventually becames an ally to Rick Grimes to dethrone Negan and became a full-fledged member of the Militia. Personality Biography Background Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Dwight, now working as a mole for the Militia, communicates with Daryl by shooting crossbow arrows with information wrapped on them at each other. In preparation for the Militia's upcoming attack, Dwight supplies Daryl with the locations of the Saviors lookouts on the road to their compound. He also directs a large force of Saviors to investigate an explosion set up by the Militia, well-aware that its actually a trap for whoever goes to investigate. Dwight is later present for the meeting with Negan, Simon, Eugene Porter, Gavin and Regina at the Sanctuary. They discuss the joint rebellion of Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom, however Dwight gets up to leave for a cigarette but Negan questions why he wouldn't want to hear Gregory. Dwight says it doesn't matter because he's just going to do what he's told and leaves, unaware that Dwight is helping Rick and the Militia. As the attack begins, Dwight nonchalantly lights a cigarette and walks away as the guards on top of the compound are shot. Dwight then joins Negan and the other lieutenants to face the Militia. Rick calls Dwight out as one of the lieutenants and calls on him as well as the others to make their choice about whether or not to support Negan before letting a massive herd of walkers into the Sanctuary. When the Militia opens fire on the Sanctuary, Dwight ducks inside for safety. Back in the meeting room, the Savior lieutenants discuss their course of action. Eugene calls Regina's plan inadequate and would cost the workers their lives. Regina wants to sacrifice them as a distraction but Eugene insists they are valuable. Dwight takes Eugene's side and Gavin turns his attention to who the Savior mole has to be. Dwight turns the conversation to everyone needing to get out and Simon has an angry grin on his face before complainting Dwight about his idea he explains how when they find the mole they will kill them slowly in front of everyone. Eugene enters Dwight's room with his jar of cucumbers, expressing thanks for Dwight's support in the meeting. He tells Dwight they will get out of this situation together. Eugene sits at a chess set and touches a piece but Dwight tells him to be careful and wait because they're still wet, he made them himself. Eugene leaves, thanking Dwight once again. Dwight and the other lieutenants are then in another meeting until Laura suddenly enters to notify them that the workers are coming up the stairs. They all exit into the corridor and find it full of workers making demands. Someone asks where Negan is; when another worker draws a gun, Regina shoots him and says she is Negan. The workers and lieutenants alike kneel when they hear whistling down the hall, as they recognize the sound as Negan. The high-ranking Saviors reassemble again later, and Gary, Laura and Arat inform the group that someone had taken guns from the armory to give to the workers. Eugene sees the paint from Dwight's chess pieces on the board and is getting nervous with the conversation and looks at Dwight, figuring out that Dwight is the one who gave the workers the guns. Dwight remains silent towards him. Dwight is confronted by Eugene in his room and makes it known that he is aware of his involvement in Rick's plan. He attempts to talk Dwight down from any further opposition in exchange for keeping his involvement a secret, but Dwight insists that, with all that is occuring, the Saviors are sure to face defeat. Eugene refuses to defy Negan and walks out, warning Dwight not to try anything else that would result in any harm to the Sanctuary's inhabitants. Dwight later holds Eugene at gunpoint before he sends the iPod on a remote control glider. He orders Eugene to step away from the drone and Eugene relays his plan to Dwight, insisting that he'll be saving the lives of the Savior workers and soldiers, but Dwight argues that his actions will also lead to the deaths of Rick and his friends, people who Eugene now considers former travelling companions. He informs him that the plan will save the lives of both the Saviors and the Militia, and that taking out Negan is the number one priority and goal. Eugene remains firm that Negan will prevail, causing Dwight to threaten him further. Despite the gun to his head, Eugene proceeds to activate the drone and pilot it over the herd. As Eugene flies the drone, Dwight turns his gun's aim towards it and shoots it several times, destroying it. He flees afterwards and Eugene looks down to see Daryl's truck crash into the Sanctuary, breaching the walls and allowing the herd to pour in and the walkers start making their way inside. Workers and soldiers are eaten as gunfire and chaos ensues, with Dwight doing little to stop it before Eugene's eyes. Dwight and the other lieutenants report to Negan about the situation with the herd. Negan has high hopes that Eugene's plan will give them the upper hand and Eugene stares intently at Dwight, then informs Negan that he intends to repair the intercom system, covering for Dwight about being a traitor. During the siege of Alexandria, Dwight leads the Saviorss blocking the rear fence of Alexandria alongside Laura. In order to help the residents escape, Dwight purposefully uses cars instead of trucks to block the fence, claiming that it will be enough. As a result, the Alexandrians are able to flee in garbage trucks, smashing straight through the Savior blockade. Later, leading a Savior convoy, Dwight and Laura spot smoke grenades in the road. Recognizing the trap for what it is, Dwight deliberately leads the Savior convoy into it despite Laura's protestations. The Saviors come under attack by Alexandrian residents including Daryl, Rosita and Tara. As the gunfight rages, Dwight opens fire on several of his fellow Saviors, killing them, before he runs out of ammunition. Realizing Dwight's betrayal, Laura shoots him in the arm and demands that Dwight call off the Alexandrians, but he refuses. After realizing she is outnumbered, Laura runs off. Dwight briefly grabs an assault rifle, but is unable to hold it with his injured arm. Finally, all the Saviors are killed and Dwight calls out the Alexandrians that its over. Dwight is confronted by Daryl, Rosita and Tara who appear poised to kill him. Dwight tells them how he helped them escape Alexandria and led the Saviors into their trap. As a result of Laura escaping, the Saviors will now know what he did and he can't go back. Daryl lowers his crossbow and asks if it was his actions that allowed the Saviors to get out, but Dwight tells him it was Eugene. Dwight insists that he can still help as he knows how the Saviors work and how Negan thinks. Dwight promises that they'll settle up after winning the war and Negan dies. Daryl removes his old wingvest from Dwight, and Rosita aids him to his feet. Dwight joins the others in entering the sewers, but first watches as Alexandria is destroyed with Michonne, Rosita and Tara. Before entering the sewers, Dwight expresses his sincere regret to Michonne about the destruction of Alexandria. After entering the sewers where the surviving Alexandrians are hiding, Rick finds Dwight amongst the people, resting against a wall. Though Rick appears surprised to see him, he continues on without a word. As the Savior bombardment of Alexandria continues, a desperate Michonne demands that Dwight call the Saviors off, but he can't. As everyone argues about what to do, Dwight tells them to remain hidden in the sewers until the attack ends. Dwight explains that the Saviors lack the ammunition to fully destroy the town and will have to stop soon at which point they can head for the Hilltop. After the attack ends, Dwight departs for the Hilltop with the Alexandrians. Now a reluctantly accepted member of the Militia, Dwight attempts to help the Alexandria survivors find a safe passage to the Hilltop. Based on his scouting for the Saviors, Dwight suggests pushing through a swamp that he knows the Saviors won't go near. Dwight's plan is accepted by reluctance and he acknowledges that he knows the Militia will kill him after the war, he just wants to help them defeat Negan and possibly find Sherry. As the group clears the swamp of walkers, Tara, who has been pushing for Dwight to be killed in order to avenge Denise Cloyd, takes Dwight to clear the area of stray walkers. Though he knows Tara is unlikely to ever forgive him, Dwight apologizes for killing Denise, leading to Tara attempting to murder Dwight. The standoff is disfused when the two spot a group of Saviors searching the area. With the Saviors getting too close to their hiding spot, Dwight emerges and lies about how he survived. To Dwight's surprise and relief, Laura hasn't been seen by the Saviors since the blockade ambush and it's unknown if she's alive or dead. As such, the Saviors never learned that Dwight betrayed them. Dwight uses the opportunity to misdirect the Saviors away from the swamp and returns to the Sanctuary with them off-screen, enabling the Alexandrian survivors to escape and apparently earning him the trust of Tara and Rosita who witnessed what he did, but Daryl remains distrustful against him. Later, Dwight is amongst the Saviors at the Sanctuary listening to Negan's new plan. Dwight is visibly worried for the members of the Militia as he observes Negan's demonstration. Dwight, alone in his room, pulls his wedding and cigarette out of his pack before being visited by Negan. Dwight lies about how he survived, a story that Negan buys. Negan makes it clear to Dwight that he intends to count on him as one of his top men which Dwight promises. As the Saviors prepare to set out for Hilltop, Dwight attempts to leave on his own on his motorcycle, presumably to warn the Militia that the Saviors are coming under the guise of scouting ahead. However, Simon stops Dwight and insists he ride with him. As they drive to the Hilltop, Simon expresses discontent with Negan's leadership and asks for Dwight's opinion on the matter. Following Rick's attack on Negan, Dwight joins Simon in searching for Negan, finding only Negan's wrecked car. Simon suggests that they can abandon Negan in order to do things a better way with Simon's plan being to move on from the communities and can go further out instead. In an act of agreement, Dwight sets Negan's car on fire. Upon rejoining the other Saviors, Dwight backs Simon's lie about Negan's fate. However, Dwight is visibly horrified to learn that Simon intends to move on by wiping out the Hilltop rather than leaving them alone as Dwight believed. Dwight is seen when Simon mobilizes the Saviors for battle and he warns that Negan might still be alive and will punish Simon if he kills everyone at Hilltop. Simon tells him it's not his problem, and he doesn't need his permission. Daryl rides up on his motorcycle and opens fire with his machine gun, then Simon's convoy follows Daryl through the gate. Hilltoppers block the convoy with a bus and fire at the Saviors, initiating the battle in earnest. Simon spots Tara and orders Dwight to hunt her down. Simon and Dwight sneak up on her and as Simon is about to kill her, Dwight suddenly shoots Tara in the arm with an arrow. Daryl witnesses this and thinks Dwight betrayed them again. Hilltop then goes silent and dark, so Dwight, Simon and the Saviors prepare to enter the Barrington House. As they ready their attack, a row of headlights turn on and blind the Saviors as the house's windows light up with gunfire directed at the Saviors. Meanwhile, Rick's group charges in from outside. Realizing they are outnumbered, Dwight, Simon and the remaining Saviors all escape in their vehicles and retreat. A day after the attack, it is revealed Dwight shot Tara with a clean arrow to save her life and probably couldn't break away to warn them of the attack. Dwight is then seen smoking at the Sanctuary and he hears whistling and is shocked to see Negan. Negan asks Dwight to help move a dumpster and has a pep talk of what went down at the Hilltop battle and then he asks Dwight about his loyalty to which he says he's on Negan's side. He is present at the meeting with Negan, making plans to take over Hilltop and witness Negan embarrass Simon. Later, he is seen at the courtyard with Simon and other traitorous Saviors who plan to assassinate Negan so Simon can take over leadership. However, Dwight had informed Negan of Simon's plan, resulting in the execution of all the conspirators and Simon's fight and eventual death to Negan, moment which Dwight takes advantage of by sending Gregory back to Hilltop with Negan's attack plans. Then, he is seen talking with Negan about his promotion to become his right-hand man as they enter his room, just before Dwight enters, Negan tells Dwight he "already" helped in his fight against Rick. This briefly flustered Dwight, and to his shock and horror, he sees Laura sitting in his chair, and it is revealed Dwight's cover is now blown, Arat and other Saviors come out of hiding and corner him. Negan reveals to Dwight that his plans were fake and was counting on him delivering them to the Militia so he can ambush them in a trap. He then says that he won't kill Dwight as he has other plans for him. Killed Victims Appearances Relationships Quotes Category:The Walking Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Traitors Category:Right Hand Category:Spies Category:Murderers Category:Horror Characters Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villains Category:Spouses Category:Tragic Category:Usurpers Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:TV Show Characters Category:Leaders